Putting the Desk to good use
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Hokage: the title given to the head ninja of the Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki has taken his place a the Sixth Hokage and use's his powers to the fullest…by using his desk to sex with his wife...Includes a Tiny bit of Kakashi the Perv. My First Lemon


_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Sixth Hokage, Husband to Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze-Haruno_

_A lot had changed over the years, Naruto and Sakura got married, Ino and Choji got married, Shikamaru and Temari got Married, Kiba and Hinata got married, Neji and TenTen got married, hell, even Gaara got married to Ayame._

_Tsunade Stepped down as Hokage after the war with Madara came to an end, Kakashi-Sensei had been given the legal rights to continue Jiraiya's "Make Out" Series of books, Iruka-Sensei has been promoted to practitioner of Chunin Exams, etc. etc_

_But Back to Naruto, He was a Nice Friendly Guy, Always Smiling, Always put others ahead of himself, He loved his friends, He loved his family, he loved his wife...in fact, he loved her constantly, and thus he had done something that no Hokage had done before him, Not the first, Not the Second, Not the Old Man, Not Minato, Not even Grandma Tsunade...he had put his office to practical use...by making the table into a makeshift bed...not to sleep, not to rest...but to have some private time with is wife..._

_The Desk that had sat in that very room for generations...was now a humping ground for Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki..._

"Sakura-chan" he moaned as their tongues clashed "your lips feel so good"

_"Here we are again" he chuckled "About to boink each other senseless on my desk...seriously this is like the fourth time this week...not that I'm complaining, My sexy little wife is just too damn perverted...God I love her so much"_

_Naruto opened his mouth to Sakura's invading tongue, he proceeded to shove his own tongue into her throat_

_"Well here we are" she giggled "The last we did this was only yesterday, I can't help it, I love his touch..."_

_Naruto hand's made their way up Sakura's shirt, and was surprised when he found nothing covering her fleshy mound…_

"Going Commando?" Naruto chuckled

"You know it" Sakura grinned "Don't enough talk Naruto, just fuck me…"

_Naruto squeezed her mound, he loved the feel of them, the weight, the shape (not to big but not to small), perfect…He caught her nipple in-between her his fingers, they were practically pulsing from his touch…, Naruto glanced up to his wife, her eye's were closed and she was moaning in Pleasure, her dug the fingernail of his thumb into her nipple, she rocked her hips as a response, He gave her what he want as lifted the shirt off her and tossed it halfway across the room, He moved in closer, letting his Tongue flick against her hard nub_

"Ahhh" She continued to moan, It was technically Sakura who came up with the idea of using his desk as a...playground, Naruto had to work late one night and she was just too damn hot, she came to his office and practically begged him to come home, he said he couldn't and Sakura had cleared his desk with one swipe, dragged him onto the mahogany structure and practically raped him...Ever since then, when they were too busy at work but were both horny as hell, they locked the door and had some alone time...

_He proceed to removed her shorts, delighted to find that she had gone commando down there too, He ran thumb up and down her lips, Her clit was throbbing, Naruto gently stroked it with his thumb before lowering himself down to suck on it._

_"She tastes so good" Naruto groaned, Sakura's moans only increased in volume as Naruto sucked her clit like a baby would suck from a bottle, He continued this for a while before he inserted two digits inside of her, he kept this up until he felt her body begin to quiver, Her whole body shook as her orgasm hit. after her juices had fired out of her hot, wet lips, Naruto proceeded to remove his own clothing, His wife looked appreciatively at his hardness_

"Let me return the favour" She smiled as she moved onto her belly, grasping Naruto's hardness "Let me work some of _my _magic, Naruto-Kun"

_She began to stroke his rock hard manhood, until she crawled slightly along the desk and began to suck on it, Naruto was practically in heaven at this point, Sakura's mouth always felt so warm and wet, like it was the tunnel to heaven...well...the other tunnel...you know what I mean, He moaned as he felt his orgasm rapidly approach, a hot stream of his residue fired into Sakura's mouth, who gladly swallowed every last drop._

"Oh Naruto-Kun, Fuck me, NOW" She commanded as she resumed her previous position, lying flat on her back, Even though the Hokage was in charge of the Village, The Hokage's wife was still in charge of the Hokage…

"Yes, Dear" he sweatdropped, He proceeded to slide into her wet cavern, even now, she was still so tight, it felt like her wet orifice was clamped down on his hard rod, He started sliding it in and out, all the way, then almost all the way back out and then in again, he kept this up, Sakura went through at least two orgasm in five minutes, her shiny juices covering Naruto's thick Manhood, He lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him deeper access, his manhood quickly stabbing her wet gender over and over again, Naruto was thrusting back and forth like a piston at this point, Sakura was so flexible, that he could lean over to kiss her with her legs still on his shoulders, this caused him to go ever deeper.

"Oh god yes!" she screamed as Naruto plunged into her, over and over again. "Oh Naruto-Kun! I love your touch"

_He stabbed deeper and deeper each time, He could almost faint from the pleasure_

_Sakura was practically screaming in Pleasure, she was no more than 5'7, and Naruto's length felt like it took up half of her entire body, she was yelping with each lunge, Naruto soon reached his climax and soon his white seed discharged into Sakura._

"Don't stop!" she pleaded, her wet gender seemed to clamp down harder on his manhood, Naruto tried to hold on longer but it was no good, he fired the last drop of his seed inside of her, He collapsed forward, Sakura growled

_"He's already asleep!" she cursed, but soon she felt her fatigue begin to fall and soon she too closed her eye's to go the valley of dreams. "Oh Well, at least he satisfied me...I Still love the Blond dope..."_

Kakashi chuckled as he finished jotting down every single action that Naruto and Sakura had taken part in on a notepad, ever since he had been given the right to Jiraiya's "Make Out" Series of books (Something Jiraiya had left to him in his will), he had been using his two former students for…_reference_

"He'll never find out, It's not like he reads the thing anyway" He chuckled moved his eye away from the key hole of the door "My Apologies Hokage-Sama but you do get up to freaky stuff in that big ol' office of yours"

_"I'm an old man, I'm entitled to be a pervert" he giggled_

_

* * *

_

When I say, My first lemon, I mean the first Lemon I've Published, I've written several other but they're all Bleach related...so yeah

I'm considering doing a bunch of NaruSaku Lemony One-Shots, Lemme know what you think


End file.
